kayonese_koraifandomcom-20200214-history
Yauyan'ne
''Yauyan'ne ''(やうやんね) is the collective name for yaurai which appear in humanoid form. They may also be referred to as yau-nori. Etymology The word yauyan'ne comes from the root yauyan (strange thing, curiosity) and the particle ne which indicates a group of humans or people. This name is majorly used in the north prefectures of Kayon; the term yau-nori ('strange people') is more common in other regions. Beliefs The most common belief surrounding the yauyan'ne ''is that their purpose is to collect human souls and transform them into ''yauyan'ne upon death. Characteristics The characteristics of a yauyan'ne vary from creature to creature, but there are a number which seem to be shared by the majority. Yauyan'ne have two defining traits: their seductive quality and their repulsive quality. A typical yauyan'ne ''can alter their appearance from beautiful to ugly in order to scare away or lure in. They are not always malicious, however their sole intent is either to harvest human souls, regardless of whether the human is killed or not. Usually, the chances of a human being killed by a ''yauyan'ne are dependant on how hungry the creature is. Yauyan'ne ''can be communicated with; they always reply using the language in which they are spoken to, right down to the dialect used. It is theorised that they use learned behaviours to make themselves appear more human, and therefore make it easier to lure their victims closer. Appearance ''Yauyan'ne ''can be separated into two distinct types of appearance: beautiful and ugly. Beautiful ''yauyan'ne ''are extremely pale-skinned, with curiously smooth and flawless skin. They have bright, piercing blue eyes, which can quickly alert the victim to the creature's true nature; they tend to keep their eyes closed for this reason. Their hair is long and black, reaching down to their ankles regardless of gender (in fact, ''yauyan'ne tend to be rather androgynous in appearance. Their alluring aura has an effect on the human heart regardless of sexuality or one's own romantic preferences). Both female and male wear simple white clothing, consisting of a simplistic robe with long, drooping sleeves. They do not walk, but instead glide across the ground with speed and ease. In height they are extremely tall, reaching around 7 feet. They speak in light, melodious voices, reminiscent of a young woman or man. Ugly yauyan'ne ''are also pale-skinned, but possess extremely wrinkled faces, to the point of being almost featureless. Like their beautiful counterparts, they have bright blue eyes, long black hair and wear white robes. However, they have stooped or hunched backs, and often appear clutching a gnarled walking stick made from hazel. These ''yauyan'ne also do not need to close their eyes to hide their colour, as their immense wrinkles fold over them and hide them from sight. They speak in rasping voices, characteristic of an old man or woman. In some instances, the yauyan'ne ''of both types will appear naked. Purpose The sole purpose of the ''yauyan'ne ''is to collect the souls of living humans and turn them into ''yauyan'ne, which will then continue the cycle. Both types of yauyan'ne carry out this purpose in similar ways. Beautiful yauyan'ne ''typically lure their victims in with seduction. They will only target humans in the age range of 18-35, and do not attack children or pregnant women. Upon seducing their victim, they will draw them closer and kiss them, sucking their soul out of their body in the process. The victim's body will collapse, dead, until the ''yauyan'ne ''reanimates their soul (at which point, body and soul will join together as in life). In contrast, ugly ''yauyan'ne ''elicit terror, shock or unease from their victims with their unappealing appearance. Instead of seducing and kissing their victim, they will frighten them into a state of near-insanity with a number of tactics before latching onto their mouths and extracting their soul. As mentioned before, a ''yauyan'ne ''will only kill their victim if they are strong enough to do so; therefore they will be able to reanimate the body and transform it into another ''yauyan'ne. However, a weak ''yauyan'ne ''may leave their victim alive and only take the soul, rendering the physical body a mere shell.